


Answer Me This (Fluff Version)

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Series: Answer Me This [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock kisses John unexpectedly at a crime scene.  Now John has questions that need answers.</p><p>There are two different endings to this story.  This is the fluffy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Me This (Fluff Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> I was stuck getting the oil changed today so Kris prompted me with this “Okay, fine, if you can’t answer that, then tell me why you kissed me."

John stood in there with his arms crossed, waiting for his answer. He’d been very patient throughout the course of this case. He’d endured his fair share of Sherlock’s insults, dashed madcap all over London, gotten into a fistfight, and kept his insane flatmate from being killed on two different occasions. All of this mostly, well as much as possible, without yelling or complaining. It really wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Just a typical day in the lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. That was, until, during one of his “Ah ha!” moments, Sherlock had grabbed his face and kissed him!

There had been no warning, no tender looks, none of the typical things that let you know a first kiss is coming. And as kisses go, it hadn’t been anything spectacular. Just a quick smash of the lips before Sherlock pulled back, and was off and running again. John had been left breathless, fingers touching his lips in disbelief for one quick second before he was dashing off after Sherlock, filing it away for “after”. He knew it was no use trying to talk to Sherlock about it during a case.

Well now it was “after”, the case had been solved, and the adrenaline rush had abated. John had questions and he wanted answers. He knew better than to confront the big issues up front, Sherlock would just evade. Start with the simple, expected and known questions and answers.

“Tea?” “Yes.” 

“Takeaway again I assume?” Sherlock nodded. “Chinese?” “Fine.”

“Really, Sherlock? Fingers in the fridge again?” He shrugged at John over dinner.

John cleaned up while Sherlock contemplated the patterns on the ceiling from the sofa. He walked to the doorway, cleared his throat, and prepared to ask the questions that really mattered. When he had Sherlock’s attention he started.

“What are we, Sherlock?” he asked quietly.

“We are human beings, carbon based lifeforms who traverse this planet for a finite time. Most humans do so in a boring fashion. You and I try not to be,” Sherlock evaded.

“Sherlock! You know what I mean!” John said, exasperated.

Sherlock practically jumped up, “No, John! You’re being vague, and you know how I hate that.” Sherlock made to leave but John threw out his arm to stop him, blocking his path.

“Okay fine. If you can’t answer that, then tell me, why did you kiss me?” John crossed his arms and waited. Sherlock froze, caught like a rabbit in the headlights. “I didn’t forget, and neither did you, it seems. So, why?”Sherlock tried to step around John, but the shorter man grabbed his arm wouldn’t let him. “Answer the question, Sherlock. I let a lot of things slide, but this isn’t one of them.” John was firm but calm.

Sherlock huffed and opened his mouth to reply, but closed it before a sound came out. He gestured as if to say something, but couldn’t find the words. Finally he blurted out, “I don’t know! It just happened. It shouldn’t have and it won’t happen again. I shall keep a tighter reign on my sentimental side. I apologize, John.” John watched as Sherlock put on his mental armor to brace himself for what was to come.

“Don’t apologize…please,” John looked at his flatmate, taking a deep breath he asked the next question, “Did you…did you want it to only be the one time or…?” His voice trailed off as he saw something he could only describe as hopeful desperation cross Sherlock’s face. John barely heard the whispered, “Please, not the one time” that fell from Sherlock’s lips. John smiled as he tugged on the taller man’s arm, pulling him down into his embrace. “Then let’s not waste any time racking up the numbers.” John laughed as Sherlock rolled his eyes at the cheesy line, but leaned in anyways, for the first kiss that should have been.


End file.
